The Truth Get's In the Way Reposted
by snowgoose
Summary: RE-WRITEN Rose and Dimitri are compelled to forget their love and their lovemaking. Tasha doesn't want to give Dimitri back. Adrian loves Rose to much to keep her. Can Adrian help Rose and Dimitri recall their true love before it's too late? RE-WRITEN
1. How Dreams Become Nightmares

I want to thank all of you who have prayed for my father. He is doing much better. He still has months of recovery ahead of him but I am hopeful.

I want to tell you all that I have reread The Truth gets in the way and I really was not happy with some of my mistakes. I do not have a beta reader so sometimes there are a lot of grammatical and spelling mistakes. I still like the story line and most of what I have posted is good but I have decided to fix it.

I have gone over old chapters and tried to fix spelling mistakes and I have changed a few things. I hope that this makes for a more cohesive story. Please reread it and let me know if it is better.

Suzanna

* * *

**_The Truth Gets in the Way_**

_Chapter one: How dreams become a nightmare._

Adrian POV

Flash forward

I have everything I have wanted for so long. Rose is mine. She thinks that she is in love with me and that we have just started dating after months of being just friends. She is waiting for me in my bed no doubt thinking that she is about to give me her virginity.

How can I keep doing this? How can I keep lying to her? I am hyperventilating over the idea of touching her like that.

She is going to be so pissed at me when she learns the truth but she deserves to know. I made a promise not to tell her the truth. I have to find some way to tell her. She has to know that this is all a lie. She doesn't love me like this. Her true love is being lied to just like she is. All this is being done for their protection. At least that is what they told me when they convinced me to help them. They convinced me that I could give her what he couldn't and I tried to comfort myself with the thought but now I know that He has given her what no one thought was possible.

Oh god how do I explain to a girl who thinks she is a virgin that she is in fact not and she's pregnant?

End of Flash forward.


	2. The Begining Of The EndRewrite

I have added several little touches to this Chapter and I hope you like it.

I do not own VA but that which is mine I share with you.

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Beginning of the End**

Stan POV

I was told to follow Belikov and Hathaway. He took her to one of the outpost cabins. I find a place far enough away that they can't see me but I can see into the cabin clearly. He made a fire in the fireplace. She tried to escape him but he caught her. Once she is calm he begins to clean and dress her wounds. I can't hear what they are saying but she looks ready to kill someone. She attempts escape again but he pins her down. His guardian mask is down and even from where I sit I can see his concern for her is written all over his face. She calms and soon there is relief and love where his guardian mask should be. Great now there kissing. I tap my earpiece.

"Kirkova, it's getting steamy over here; do you want me to haul them in?"

"No let's see if he will back off like he usually does. If he crosses the line let me know."

"Yes ma'am." I internally cringe at the Idea of watching my co worker get it on with a student.

Shit, clothes are coming off. Damn she has a nice rack? Oh man now he's taken off his pants. I watch as the last stitch of clothing gets tossed away. Maybe they will cover up in the quilt. Nope no such luck. He looks in her eyes and she nods at him and he begins to move over her. He paused and spoke to her again. She wrapped her legs around his butt and pressed him into her. Again he began moving over her, her face scrunched up and I heard her cry out. Oh by the look on her face he was her first. I am surprised by that; I guess all those rumors were just lies like he said. I watch with a sense of revulsion and fascination. When they are done he moves to the side and holds her. After a while they begin to gather clothing and dress. I tap my earpiece again.

"Kirkova they just finished crossing the line."

"Just finished? I told you to let me know when he crossed the line. I didn't expect you to watch the whole thing. Ugh whatever, just get out of there before they see you."

I high tailed it out of there and I am sure I got back to the Dhampir dorm before ether of them even got out of the cabin. I thought I had been caught when Rose came running in but then she started going on about Strigoi on campus. I didn't believe her at first but them she gave me the Code word. All hell broke loose after that.

Adrian POV

I still can't believe that the academy was attacked last night. Rose has been at the clinic sitting vigil at Dimitri's bed since the fighting was over. She has taken a few breaks to talk to her mother in the hall about a rescue mission to save the students and staff that have been captured. I don't know where she got her information from but she knows where they are being held. Her mother didn't believe her but Alberta did so now they are planning to go out and rescue the captives.

That guardian, Yuri has been following me around a lot today and it is really creeping me out. He pretends that he is an ordinary Dhampir but I know better. I did some research and I know his father shows all the signs of being a powerful spirit wielder. He has some magic abilities; I've seen him use them. I have seen him get all squinty while interrogating kids; he reads auras to see if they are being truthful. I don't think he can see aura's nearly half as well as I can. I don't have to squint to see them. In fact I have to get drunk just to dim them.

He has some majorly wicked compulsion though. I have seen him use that on kids too. It's why he never has too much trouble with belligerent kids. If they give him lip he just says shut up and they get all quiet and won't talk for days unless directly asked a question. The scary thing is that he has even used it on me; I know how hard it is to compel me. Lissa and I have tried to compel each other and it is nearly impossible. He yelled at me a month ago for smoking in church and I still can't light up anywhere near the place.

Lissa has been very busy helping to heal those injured during the attack. She can only do so much without passing out. She has been healing the minor injuries and some moderate. Those like Dimitri who are bad off but not in danger of dying, have had to be treated the old fashioned way. I reached the limit of what I can do and have been sitting with Rose in Dimitri's room. I love her but I know that it is Dimitri she loves. He doesn't even to be conscience to know that she is there. Any time that they are in close proximity to one another; their auras actually reach out and caress each other. It is the most fascinating thing I have ever seen other than her shadows.

I can see that there is a kind of afterglow to both auras. It is my guess that My Lil' Dhampir has given herself to Dimitri. There is something else that I can see. I would have had no clue what I was seeing if not for some of the old wives tales that my best friend and Guardian, Arthur has told me. Among Dhampirs there is a kind of bond that happens when they meet their true other half. It is something that happens so rarely that it is thought to be some kind of fairytale. Looking at Rose and Dimitri it is real. Close to their bodies, over their hearts is a blood red glow, around that glow is a golden light encircling it. These spots glow and respond to each other. There is a special name for this kind of bond. To Rose, Dimitri is the husband of her heart.

My heart breaks. Somewhere in my own heart I have harbored hope that one day Rose would choose to be with me. I don't know if rose knows what has happened but I doubt that she would ever choose me over the husband of her heart. My heart also breaks for Rose; because my aunt will never allow them to be together. Dhampir women are supposed be Guardians for Moroi and they are expected to mate with Moroi men and conceive more Dhampirs. Dhampir men are supposed to be Guardians and if they are lucky enough; find a lonely Moroi woman who is willing to mate with them. It is frowned on for Moroi and Dhampirs to marry but it is not forbidden. A relationship between two Dhampirs is strictly forbidden because a Dhampir cannot bread with another Dhampir. If it got out that they were involved it would mean the end to both of their careers and possible expulsion from Moroi/Dhampir society or imprisonment. I love both of them so much and I want them to be happy. I think I am going to have to Join in the political arena and fight for Dhampir rights to marry whomever they choose regardless of Species. I chuckled wryly to myself; I guess Rose is now my sister in law.

I wonder what Lissa will see when she looks at Rose's aura. I know that she can see the health of a person better than I can but I tend to see emotions. The moment I saw Rose and Dimitri talk to each other at the lodge I knew that they were together. That was four months ago and in that time; I've only seen them get closer together. Lissa on the other hand has never picked up on a thing.

Rose POV

I sat in the chair holding Dimitri's hand. So much has happened in the last 12 hours and I wish he was awake to talk to. Adrian is here with me but I can't talk to him about this. Adrian and I are just friends, very close friends who like to flirt but still we are just friends despite the fact that he likes me; as in HE LIKES ME. How could I talk to him about my relationship with Dimitri? He does know about it and he has never said anything to anyone. I can't tell him about last night, I know it would really hurt him to find out that Dimitri and I made love.

I don't know what it was but something happened to us before we made love. When he let me feel the fullness of his feelings for me; it was like a floodgate opened up and that connection that we have always had engulfed us. Something in both of us changed. I don't know how else to say it but it feels like we belong to each other. It sounds so mushy and corny but it is true; if I heard the words man and wife the moment he gave me his love and finally accepted mine in return, I would have believed it.

Adrian came in to sit with me and I almost talked with him about it but instead I stayed quiet and held my love's hand. He looked at us intently for a while before finally falling asleep in the chair. Poor thing has been helping Lissa with healing. He is not as adept at it as she is and he has no one to take the shadows from him so he can't do as much as she can. There was a knock at the door and Alberta popped her head in.

"Rose it is time to go, your mom gathered some Moroi teachers who wield fire to go with us." I stood up. I felt as if I was tearing my heart to walk away from him but I managed to take a step when she said something that surprised me.

"Rose I have known about your relationship for a long time, I won't tell anyone if you want to kiss him goodbye." I bent down and kissed him gently on his lips. I touched the bite wounds on his neck and each of his broken bones. Then I kissed him once more. When I turned to Alberta she had tears in her eyes.

Alberta POV

I went to retrieve Rose from Dimitri's room. When I popped my head in she was sitting close to his bed holding his hand and looking at him with more love than I have ever seen anyone look and anyone else before. I told her that it was time to leave and she miraculously pulled herself from him. I knew that since this was a dangerous mission and she might not come back. If she does come back alive she still won't be allowed to have her happily ever after. I told her to kiss him goodbye.

This girl is practically my daughter. I have watched her grow from the time she was four and a half years old. Her mother and I once worked together and she asked me to watch out for her little girl. Little Rose didn't understand why her mom left her and she quickly became angry and bitter about it. I have seen how brave she has grown. It rips my heart to pieces to see that the little bit of happiness she has found is going to be taken from her.

"Alberta, can I tell you about something personal?"

"Yes Rose dear, you may always come to me."

"Dimitri and I made love last night and well something happened to us?"

"What happened?"

"I don't know it's so hard to explain."

Rose tried to tell me what transpired between her and my friend Dimitri. I had to keep my Guardian mask firmly in place. I have never known anyone who has found the spouse of their heart but I had grown up hearing the stories. If this is what happened to them… well it just makes this tragedy so much worse. I could only hope that she is over-exaggerating her feelings. As far as I know there is no way to really know for sure. I chose to tell her what I know. I keep my mask up so that she won't see the sorrow that I feel for her.

"Rosemarie. There is a magical bond that happens to Dhampirs who find their true love; the other half of their soul. When you and Dimitri fully accepted each other's love; you became bound to him. This is a very old and strong kind of magic. It is stronger than the vows of an ordinary marriage."

We walked in silence after this and in my mind I began to pray that the magic of their love will be strong enough to counter act whatever Kirkova and even the queen herself might throw at them.


	3. Our Secrets

I only made some miner changes to this chapter but I hope you like it. The first completly new chapter will be chapter 7 and it will Be from Yuri's POV. I will post a chap every day till 7 after that I will posting as I write.

* * *

********************

____

__

**Chapter three: Our Secrets**

**Adrian POV**

I waited in Dimitri's Room while Rose joined the rescue mission. My stomach was in knots. She was my closest friend, even closer than Arthur. Yes I was really attracted to her and I felt more for her than just friends but I knew that she would never feel for me the way she felt for my brother. I looked at Dimitri as he lay unconscious in his bed. Rose was the one who had put it together that we were half brothers. Dimitri knew but I didn't. I thought about that night she figured it out.

Flashback

I set the scene for my dream walk with her. I chose my grandmother's property near court, a nice fire pit out by the large pond. I looked for her mind and called her to me.

She appeared sitting on one of the logs that circled the pit. She looked like a dream in the outfit I chose for her; black skinny jeans, black tank and an unbuttoned purple plaid shirt.

"All right Adrian, I know you're here come out where I could see you." She sounded annoyed like always. She hated when I pulled her into a dream walk but she always warmed to them within a few minutes. This was really the only time she and I spent alone together. I was the only one who knew that she and Dimitri had the hots for each other and I promised her I would never tell so, she often confided in me. I walked down the steps of the porch and jogged over to her.

"Nice to see you Lil' Dhampir. Miss me?"

"Hardly, I just watched a movie with you and the gang less than an hour ago."

"Well I missed you my love." I flirted with her often because she was such a flirt in the first place and well I hoped that one day she would see me the way she saw Mr. Cradle Robber.

"Jeez, Adrian if you are going to keep me here just to try to annoy me to death; can I please go back to sleep?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that you are asleep? I brought you here cuz you looked down tonight and your shadows are really getting dark. I am worried about you."

"I know, I am getting kinda worried about me too. Look I really don't want to talk about me right now." She looked like she was trying to find another subject to talk about. "So why do you bring me to this house a lot?"

"I spent the happiest part of my childhood here. It was my Grandmother's house. It's mine now I guess; she left it to me in her will."

"It's pretty. So what made your time here so happy?" I sat next to her and decided if I want to let her in.

"When I moved here at the age of 10 I finally felt safe; for the first time in my life." She cocked her head and I knew I had to go on.

"My father, Nathan Ivashkov was…. Very cruel and abusive; I was his favorite punching bag when he would get drunk. Several times he beat me to unconsciousness. When I was ten, something happened that made my mother leave him and move in with my grandma Ivashkov."

"What happened?"

"My father came home from his Blood whore's place in Siberia looking like he was beat to a bloodied pulp. My mom found out from her guardians that he had been in the middle of raping the poor woman when his own son pulled him off of her and beat the shit out of him. Somehow hearing how violent he was with his other family and knowing how he was with us made her decide to get away from him. She called grandma Ivashkov and told her everything. Grandma disowned her own son and asked us to come live with her."

"Adrian, your 21 years old right?"

"Yes." Why was she looking at me that way?

"You said that this happened when you were 10 years old."

"Yes?"

"Dimitri would have been 13… OH my God! I never saw the resemblance before but now…. OH my god! Who would have thought that they were brothers?" She mumbled all this but I heard enough to really get a bit freaked out.

"What the hell are you talking about Rose?"

"Dimitri told me that when he was 13 he beat up his father. He didn't say why but he did say that just because his father was a rich royal Moroi didn't give him permission to treat his mother and his family the way he did."

"Dimitri is three years older than me and comes from Siberia?" She nodded.

End Flashback

It turned out that Dimitri knew that I am his half brother and the reason he didn't like me was because of the fact that I drink a lot. (To dull spirit's effects) I also have a reputation for sleeping with a lot of women. In my defense they were all Moroi woman who thought that being with me could improve their status in life. I never slept with Dhampir women because I respect them too much. Though he didn't know it at the time I have always credited my Dhampir brother for saving me from my father. The fact is I also have a reputation for being lazy and not using the degree I have in accounting and business. Add all that together with the fact that I constantly flirted with Rose and I can understand his dislike of me.

Before I ever met Rose and Lissa at the lodge; Dimitri had told Rose that he knew he had a half brother. He said that though he loved his brother; was very disappointed in the way he was turning out. According to Rose the conversation had taken place during one of Dimitri's many life lectures; or as Rose calls them, Zen Lessons.

Once I realized we were family I decided to talk to Dimitri. I was really nervous about talking to him but thankfully Rose had told him that she had accidently spilled the beans. He was prepared for my visit. We talked very little about our father since neither of us has happy memories of him. In the last month we have become much closer and he is helping me to channel my darkness into physical exercise and meditation. It has helped me some and I am trying to reduce the amount that I drink and smoke.

I am still totally in love with Rose but out of respect for my brother; I have backed off a little on my flirting with her. It is both in her nature and in mine to be flirtatious so we still flirt but I know it is not going to go anywhere. In fact I have been trying to help him come up with a plan to be able to be with Rose without putting Lissa in danger.

After graduation Lissa will be moving to Court. There she will be going to Lehigh University and also learning about Moroi politics from my aunt, Queen Tatiana. Rose will almost certainly be Lissa's sanctioned guardian and will be there with her. If Dimitri asked to transfer to Guarding me instead of being Lissa's second Guardian; then they will be able to see each other without complications caused by both being Lissa's Guardians. Unfortunately they will still have the problem that they are both Dhampirs. A relationship between them would never be accepted. This is where I get to have permission to flirt with Rose. We will make it look like I am the one dating Rose. It is not a permanent fix but it will keep them together for a while. This part was all Dimitri's idea. He hates that she and I flirt but at the same time he doesn't want to see anyone else pressure her into dating them.

Like I have said before; I am still in love with Rose. I cannot however ignore that she is in love with Dimitri and he with her. It has only been a couple of months that I have known that Dimitri is my brother but I love him as if we had grown up together. Even if it hurts me I want them to be happy, I love them both that much. Alberta and I are the only ones who know about their relationship. She was helping us get Dimitri's Transfer arranged.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dimitri's aura flicker. I sit up to pay attention. I can't be certain but I believe that this means that Rose has been injured. Dimitri and Rose are so interconnected that they don't need to be near each other for their aura's to react to each other. I went to the door so that I can see when they bring her in. I waited forever but finally I heard the commotion as the surviving captives as well as the injured rescuers are brought in. Lissa came in with them and she was already at Rose's side. I breathed a sigh of relief. Looking back at Dimitri I could see the golden light from Lissa's healing. I could tell that Rose would be ok but she would need rest. As soon as she was in a room I went to sit with her for a while. She was in a deep sleep and I knew she would be out for at least a day. She must have gotten bit because they gave her two bags of blood.

About two hours later Alberta came into the room. By the look on her face as well as her aura I can tell that we have a problem.

"Lord Ivashkov may I have a private word with you?"

"Sure, no problem." I leaned down and kissed Rose gently on the forehead.  
"Rose sweetie I have to go talk to Guardian Petrov but I will be back soon. I will check on Dimitri before I come back." She was still sleeping but I could see her aura respond when I told her I would check on Dimitri.

Alberta POV

I waited till we were out of the clinic and talking out around the parameter of the school before I spoke. Adrian must have known that it had to do with Dimitri and Rose. He didn't say anything; he just walked with me and waited till I felt safe to talk about it.

"They know. They have known for a while."

"You didn't tell them did you?"

"No but apparently some of the guardians have suspected since Spokane and some like me have suspected since Viktor Dashkov abducted Princess Vasilisa."

"Are they going to tell?" His face went ashen.

"No but they have a plan that might work; but it is just terrible."

"What are they going to do?"

"They are going to use compulsion to make them forget that they are in love. They will be given someone else to transfer their feelings too."

"Alberta, they can't do that to them. They are pair bonded."

"What, how did you know about that?"

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Arthur told me about the Marriage of the heart. He has been my guardian and friend for the last three years. He likes to tell me about old Dhampir and Moroi Legends. Within Dhampir legends there are stories of Dhampir couples who have become bonded to each other."

"Adrian, it is a deep, natural kind of magic that no one understands. It is so rare that it has been thought to be nothing more than a legend. The spirit bond between Rose and Lissa was supposed to be nothing more than old legend as well. Did Rose confide in you too?" Adrian shook his head at me as her replied.

"I saw it in their auras this morning. They are so intricately bound that it is truly as if they share one heart and soul."

"Are you sure that they have the bond of the Marriage of the heart?" I began to pace back and forth. I had hoped that I had been wrong about the bonding because I knew that the plans that Kirkova had could be harmful to Dimitri and Rose.

"There are no references I can look up and confer with but, Alberta, If you saw how interconnected their aura's are, you would have no doubt either."

"This is not good. There is no stopping the guardians and Kirkova from acting on their plan. They really want to keep the two of them from ruining their lives."

I stopped and looked him in the face. The light of the full moon showed me the concern he had for the man he has grown to love as a brother.

"Adrian they sent me to see if you would consider being the one that they will make Rose love." His eyes grew wide and anger rolled off him in waves.

"Are you fucking out of your mind? How can I be a part of this plan? Dimitri is my brother! Legal or not; for all intense purposes they are married. I won't go taking his wife from him!" He was trembling as he spoke. After giving me a hard stare he tuned and began to pace.

"Adrian like I said they are going to do this anyway. Kirkova has not only given them the OK; she has ordered it. We need someone to be Rose's 'boyfriend'. You are my choice because I know you will act in her better interest. Some of the other guardians want Ralf or worse yet Jessie Zeklos because she has been rumored to have had relationships with them in the past. Either one of those boys will use her like a blood whore and dump her a week later. She needs someone who won't take advantage of her and who will care for her. I am head Guardian so I forced my vote do to the amount of shameless flirting the two of you do. Also I am hoping that maybe we can still help them."

I grabbed his arm and stopped him from pacing and made him look at me in the face.

"Listen, the Guardians don't want not separate them as a team. They really believe that Guardians Belikov and Hathaway will be the best choice to protect Princess Vasilisa Dragomir. Also they really truly think that they are saving the careers of both. As Long as we can keep them working together there is a chance we can bring them together."

"Who are they going to ask to be Dimitri's love interest? He has never shown any interest in another woman ever that I know of."

"Tasha Ozera has always had a crush on him since they met years ago. She asked him recently if he would consider becoming her Guardian."

"He has no feelings for her beyond friendship. The fact that she moons over him drives him insane!"

"Trust me their current feelings for each other or for you or Tasha won't be a problem."

"Yuri is surprisingly good at compulsion but I doubt that he can erase their love." Oh so he knows about Yuri. Even the Queen doesn't know that there is a Dhampir with some spirit ability.

"I don't know how much you know about Yuri's abilities but let me assure you whatever you have seen or experienced is only the tip of the iceberg." I could see him shiver from the thought.

"I want you to know that I hate this with every fiber of my being. I will do this but only because when I think of the love I have seen from Dimitri for Rose; I cannot let his wife go to the clutches of Jessie or Ralf."

"What of your feelings for her?"

"My feelings are irrelevant. Once I saw them this morning I began to think of her as a sister in law. A very hot sister in law, but still I know where her heart is."

I turned and guided him back to the clinic. We walked by the cabin that Rose and Dimitri had occupied just a day ago. I hate myself for going along with this. Rose is like my daughter, Dimitri is my trusted friend; in an ideal world I would be congratulating them.


	4. A Change In Her Plans

Ok This one is in Tasha's Point of View. some time in a few chapters I will have Christian's POV where he will discuss with Lissa why his Aunt is the way she is. Though he understands her he is not going to be happy with the things she is doing so please don't hate him. He is behind Rose 100%.

For Those asking about my dad... He is improving slowly. Today he ate about 40% of his meals so that is a marked improvement. If he continues to heal then in two weeks they will be able to do the skin graft and hopefully he will be home by thanksgiving. Thank you all for praying for him.

I do not own VA but that which is mine I share with you.

Suzanna

**_Chapter Four: A Change in Her Plans._**

**_Tasha POV  
_**

As my plane landed on the school's tarmac I sat on pins and needles. This may not be the way I would have wanted it but still I am getting my deepest wish fulfilled today. Kirkova was waiting for me when I stepped off the plane. I had to restrain myself from hugging her.

"Good morning Lady Ozera. I trust your flight was good?"

"Oh yes it was. I was wondering when I could see Dimitri?"

She shot me a stern look and I realized that maybe I was a little too happy. So I took a deep breath and rained in my emotions.

"Lady Ozera I think we should go over a few things first. Please follow me to my office."

We walked in silence. All the way I was daydreaming about Dimitri. He really has been one of my closest friends for so many years. He is too much of a gentleman to take advantage of me. But he has told me how much he admires me for my strength and bravery. We made sense together. I couldn't understand why he chose not to be my guardian until I saw the way he acted when Guardian Hathaway's daughter and my nephew went missing along with some of their friends. At first I thought he was worried about Christian but soon enough I realized that Rosemarie Hathaway was his primary concern, in more ways than one. Rosemarie is a sweet child but she is just that a child. I on the other hand am a woman. I know how to please a man. I imagined Dimitri looking into my eyes as we make love. I hope that tonight I will finally get to experience the feel of his bare skin against mine.

We walked into Kirkova's office. Against the walls were three guardians. Adrian Ivashkov sat in a chair in front of the desk. He looks sober. I don't think I have ever seen him sober. Kirkova pointed to the seat next to him. It looked like I was the only one in the room smiling so I quickly tried to clear my smile and put on a much more serious face.

"The matter at hand is the illegal relationship between Guardian Belikov and the underage, Novice Hathaway."

"Kirkova she will not be a minor after Friday."

"Fine then Alberta, Novice Hathaway. Underage or not the relationship between the two is still illegal because they are both Dhampirs. If it was nothing but fooling around I could overlook it but the two of them have expressed the desire to be exclusive and that is the major issue."

"Head mistress, I am fully aware of that, it is why I brought it to your attention in January."

Suddenly the guardian named Alberta shot a glare at me before she got herself under control. Adrian turned to me with a look of hatred. Gee whiz what did I do to them? I turned my attention back to Kirkova.

"Yes well we have discussed your idea of having Guardian Belikov transfer to your service and I am afraid that we won't be able to accommodate you."

"But" I stood and was about to protest when I felt a set of hands push me back onto my chair. Lord Ivashkov gave me dirty look before sitting back down.

"Thank you Adrian."

"No problem. I would be glad to do it anytime." He said. This time I glared at him and he gave me a fake sweet smile.

"Lady Ozera, May I call you by your first name please?" I was not happy about it but I nodded my consent. She continued. "Tasha the Guardian council has decided that the best Guardians for Princess Vasilisa are Guardian Belikov and Soon to be Guardian Hathaway. I must say that I agree with them." I was about to protest but Adrian got in my face and calmly told me.

"Shut up and listen." My head felt a little floaty and I nodded to him. He sat back down.

"Thank you again Adrian."

"Glad to do it actually."

"Tasha as I was saying The Hathaway / Belikov team is not one that we or the council wish to break up so instead we have come up with a new plan. Till the end of the term you will be here to teach the adult Moroi on campus how to use Magic defensively. We will plant the idea in Dimitri's head that he has wanted to date you for years. And now after his near death experience he doesn't want to waste any more time away from you. At the end of term you will go with him to live at court and push your politics."

"Who will keep that little blood whore from throwing herself at my Dimitri?"

"You will refrain from using that kind of language when talking about Rose Hathaway." Kirkova was the one who yelled at me but all three of the guardians looked pissed. Adrian's hands were balled into fists.

"She is a blood whore. I heard she fed Lissa for two years while they were on the run."

"What Novice Hathaway did for her friend was a far cry from the behavior of a blood whore. Furthermore when you are talking to Dimitri it would be wise to only speak kindly about Rose. We can only do so much with compulsion. We can suggest that he love you, but you have to keep him. Acting bitter towards his student and guarding partner is not going to win you any points with him." Kirkova pointed her finger at me as she spoke.

"Fine I will play nice around Dimitri but I don't have to like the little tart."

"Rosemarie Hathaway is not a tart or a blood whore or any other negative thing that you can come up with. She is a brave girl who is mature way beyond her years. She is responsible for saving the life of your nephew on several occasions." God was Adrian annoying.

"Yes and one of those occasions she is the one who got him involved in the danger in the first place! Did you forget that she is the one who took him to Spokane? And if I remember correctly he is the one who saved her by melting her flex cuffs."

"She didn't want him to go with her he went of his own choice. It is still her ingenuity and her bravery that got him and 2 others out of there alive. Then she killed two Strigoi with nothing but a DULL sward." That female guardian is getting on my nerves a bit too.

"Just a few days ago she helped save many lives on this campus because she sounded the alarm that we were under attack. Then she proceeded to help kill more Strigoi than any other guardian here. And yes we know your nephew helped her." The tall guardian is going on my shit list too.

"Stan is right. The morning after the attack she came up with the rescue plan and she was brave enough to go with us when we acted on it. She is in the infirmary right now for her bravery." This guardian had strange eyes that I couldn't turn away from. He looked at me intently. "You will treat Rose Hathaway with the proper amount of respect due to her. When speaking of her to others you will also show the respect that is due to her. Do you understand?" I realized that I really should be nice to Rose. After all she is such a brave girl.

"Yes I understand."

"Wow Yuri you are awesome, scary as all hell but fucking awesome."

"Thank you, Ivashkov. I will accept your compliment but ask you not to swear in my presents"

"All right enough of this. Lord Ivashkov you understand the plan and you're willing to go with it right?"

"Kirkova, I don't like it but I would rather it be me to date Rose than Jessie or Ralf. And I think you would agree that it would be better for her reputation to be with me instead of one of them."

"I understand your loyalty to them since you are friends with them both. Just remember that you can give her something that he can't. You will be able to give her children. After all Procreation is the whole reason for this law."

"I can't wait to get to the baby making part myself." I smiled as I again thought of Dimitri holding me and making love to me. Then I heard Ivashkov mumble something.

"What did you just say to me?"

"I said that I bet Dimitri can wait." Oh he has made the top of my shit list now.

The intercom buzzed and Kirkova pushed the button. The voice of her secretary announced that Dimitri Belikov has woken up. He was asking for Adrian.

"May I have a moment with him in private before we scramble his brain?" Kirkova nodded her consent. Adrian stood and ran out the door as fast as a bat out of hell.


	5. Compeller

____

Ok so with this chapter I wanted to give you an Idea of what is going on in the heads of Yuri and Kirkova. I know some of you are anxious for me to get to the part that was hinted at in Adrian's Flashforward in the first chapter. S___orry but it is going to take me a while to get there. _

________

For some of you who have read my other story So What Now? you might have noticed that these chapters are signifigantly smaller than my usuall 6000-10000 words. I am trying something differant in this one and I will see how things go. I have the feeling that this story wont be as long as SWN and so I am trying to streach it a bit and enjoy it more.

__I do not own VA but that which is mine I share with you.

******__****__**

Suzanna

* * *

Chapter**_ Five: Compeller _**

Yuri's POV

Most of the Guardians knew about the secret relationship that Dimitri had with his student. To be honest we really didn't think anything bad of it. We didn't talk about it though because the less yammering about it the less the chance that the word would spread. I was really happy for him. Rose is a wonderful match to him. She brought him out of the funk he had been in when he first came here. She gave him a reason to smile. Yeah according to Moroi rules it was completely wrong. So many of the Rules that the Moroi have regarding Dhampirs are quite archaic and only really serve the Moroi's interest.

Thanks to that Ozera Bitch, poor Dimitri and Rose are going to get in trouble. I really don't want them to face imprisonment. Tasha thought that just Rose would be the one to get in trouble but what she didn't take into account the number of guys who could argue that Dimitri was the reason that Rose wouldn't sleep with them. Jessie Zeklos would be on the top of that list. Especially since Dimitri really did catch them making out once, and he put an end to it right then and there. So if word got to the counsel about the relationship there was a good chance that they both would be punished. They would be separated and the world would be short two more guardians. Dimitri is one of the best and Rose is on her way to becoming one of the best herself. It would be a shame to lose them.

Apparently Tasha wanted to get rose in trouble and have Ellen compel Dimitri to take her offer. (Yeah Ellen may be slightly better at compelling than most Moroi but she is not that good) She knew that Rose was always in trouble and that Dimitri had been the one to keep her from getting expelled back in the beginning of the year. She had been counting on the idea that Kirkova would welcome any reason to get rid of Rose. What she didn't know is that Ellen really likes Rose. She is hard on her because she knows that Rose has so much potential she is already surpassed her class and she is just getting better by the day. Also Ellen Kirkova kind of suspected that Rose and Dimitri had something` going on between them. Both of them have changed so much in the time that he has been working together. It has been a welcome change in both of them.

Once Ozera went to Kirkova the headmistress had to do something. She held a meeting with a few of the guardians; Lead Guardian Petrov was left out of the meeting because she is close to both Rose and Dimitri. Kirkova, Stan, Jane, and I decided that until they cross the line we are not going to do anything. We really wanted to keep them both working together. Princess Vasilisa is a very important person in our world because she is the last Dragomir. Dimitri and Rose make an awesome team. The princess would be best protected if she had both of them to Guard her. Every day Lady Ozera called to see if anything had been done yet and every day Ellen told her that until they actually cross the line then there is nothing to be done.

Every time it looked as if they might cross the line Dimitri would pull back and keep things from going too far. The night of the attack on the school everything changed. Hours before the attack something happened to the Princess and somehow it made Rose go nuts. When Alberta told Dimitri to calm Rose down and get her cleaned up I guess things got a bit heated between them and they ended up in bed. From what I understand Stan, pervert that he is, watched the whole thing.

After that we had no choice. Ellen and I are very close to each other. We started off as friends years ago. Her brother Eric and I are best friends. When I came to work at the academy our relationship grew closer and recently we have become lovers.

She knows my secret. I am a Dhampir but I am different from other Dhampirs. My father was a spirit wielder and so were my grandfather and great grandmother. On my mother's side of the family I have a grandfather who was a spirit wielder as well. Of course no one knew that they were wielders but their abilities and lack of specialization fit the description.

If I try hard enough I can see an aura but it takes a lot of concentration and even with that they are very dim. The thing that I can do best is compulsion. I have to try not to use it but sometimes it happens even if I don't want it to. I once told a kid to get lost and it took us three days to find him. The amazing thing is that I can even compel a spirit wielder but I have to put a little effort in it. I bet Ivashkov still can't light up those awful cigarettes anywhere near the church.

Ellen came up with a plan to keep Rose and Dimitri together at least to keep them working together. I know she wishes that she could help them stay together as a couple but that is impossible. That nut Ozera thought that Dimitri would just fall into her arms once Rose was out of the way. Anyone with eyes and a heart would know that there is no way that he would be able to love anyone else like he loves Miss Hathaway. Ellen wants me to use my gift to compel our young lovers to forget that they are in love with each other. She thinks that I can make them love someone else. I can try but I will need them to be willing to comply. The only thing I can think of that would make them comply with this is the thought of protecting each other.

It's the last thing I want to do but I see no other choice. Two days after the attack, Ellen made the call to Lady Ozera to let her know that something was going to be done. I could hear the scream from across the room; as poor Ellen held the phone away from her ear. Plans were made for Lady Ozera to arrive at the school the next day. Guardians Stan, Jane, Alberta and I were called into a meeting in the Headmistress's office. Alberta was livid when she found out what was going on. Unfortunately there was nothing she could do to change the plan. Ellen asked for suggestions regarding the new "Boyfriend" for Rose. She knew who my choice was. Even though Ivashkov may be a drunk with a bad reputation I have been watching him for a while now and I know that he really does care for Rose. Stan pushed for Jessie or Ralf. Alberta insisted on Ivashkov.

It was agreed that the plan was to be accomplished in the morning after the arrival of Lady Ozera. That night I held Ellen as she cried for Rose. I would never have guessed the depth of her feelings for Rose. Most everyone thinks that she hates her. Kirkova really isn't as mean as everyone thinks she is.

* * *

Please Review it makes me happy.


	6. Damage Control

I do not own VAbut that which is mine I share with you._

* * *

_

**Chapter Six: Damage Control**

**Adrian POV**

_The intercom buzzed and Kirkova pushed the button. The voice of her secretary announced that Dimitri Belikov has woken up. He was asking for Adrian._

_"May I have a moment with him in private before we scramble his brain?" Kirkova nodded her consent. Adrian stood and ran out the door as fast as a bat out of hell._

I ran as fast as I could to the infirmary and straight into Dimitri's room. I closed and locked the door behind me. When I turned to look at him I could see distress in his face.

"Where is my Roza? I know that she is here because I can feel her presence; but no one will let me see her."

"Lissa has healed her injuries but she was hurt very badly so she is sedated to keep her asleep for a few days. Also they are giving her blood right now."

"She was bitten?" Anger radiated off of him and his fists balled up.

"Dimitri Listen, I have to tell you something." He looked at me intently but said nothing.

"Dimitri, they know! Tasha gave them a head's up when you turned her down. They have been spying on you and they know about the other night."

"Oh God what will they do to my Roza? She hasn't even graduated yet. Do you think if I tell them that I forced myself on her they might be more lenient with her?"

"They have a witness who knows that it was more than consensual." His face twisted in pain.

"Dimitri they are not going to turn you in but what they have in mind might be just as bad. They are going to use compulsion on you and Rose. They are going to make you forget that you love each other. You are going to be told that you love Tasha Ozera." His face grimaced in disgust.

"I love and admire her as a friend only. I have never had any interest in any woman until I met Roza." His eyes grew large as he processed what I had said.  
"Adrian, if they are giving me a love interest who are they forcing on my Roza?"

"They were thinking of Ralf or Jessie but Alberta intervened. She convinced them to ask me." His face was full of anger and sorrow.

"Are you here to compel me?"

"No Yuri will do that. Don't ask he is not a Moroi or a spirit wielder but he has several strong ones in his family and his compulsion is even stronger than mine or Lissa's. I might be able to do something to help though. Do you trust me brother?" He nodded at me.

"I don't see how I would have a choice not to. Adrian first I want to tell you something. Something happened to us before we made love."

"I know brother. I understand the deep magic that bonds her to her spiritual spouse. She is the wife of your heart. I can see it in your auras. I don't have time to congratulate you." I brought my face close to his. I calmed myself for a moment and pulled all my strength into my compulsion. When I spoke my voice was smooth and silky. His eyes went glassy and I knew I was in.

"Dimitri. I am going to promise you that I will do what I can to protect both you and Rose. I need you to be strong. When I call you into a dream walk I need you to remember who you are and I need you to remember who you really love. Can you do that?"

"Yes brother."

"Good. Now I need you to pretend we were just talking about the battle and Rose's rescue plan."  
I pulled away and went to unlock the door. No one was in the corridor so I called back to Dimitri.

"I am going to check on Rose for you. Be back in a second."

I went to Rose's room where Lissa was sitting with her and holding her hand. Fire boy was sitting next to Lissa.

"Have they said anything new about her condition?"

"They stopped the meds that keep her under and she should be waking up in the next day or so."

"I have to go tell Dimitri but I will be back with her as soon as I can. Can you stay with her till I get back? Insist on staying by her side no matter who comes in. Oh and Liss don't look Guardian Yuri in the face at all ok?"

"OK." Her face was full of confusion but she trusted me and didn't ask any questions. I got back to Dimitri's room in time to tell him that Rose would be waking up soon and that Lissa was with her right now. Then they walked in.

"Dimitri I am glad to see that you are awake. How do you feel?" Kirkova's voice sounded truly caring.

"I am fine physically but I am heartbroken over what it is that you are here to do. I understand that this is what you think is best so I will submit quietly." Kirkova nodded.

"I thought that Ivashkov will have told you and I felt that you deserved do know. He truly values his friendship with both you and Rose so I am sure that he will take good care of her for you."

"Just get this over with so that I can stop agonizing over it." Yuri stepped forward and looked Dimitri in the eyes. Dimitri's eyes went glassy.

"Dimitri I need you to answer some questions honestly for me. Will you be completely honest with me?"

"Yes"

"Do you love Rose Hathaway?"

"She is the only woman I have ever loved. She is the only woman I will ever love. She is moya zhena." There was a collective gasp when Dimitri declared in Russian that Rose is his wife.

"We will see about that?" Tasha scoffed. Alberta elbowed her hard. Then gave her a shushing signal.

"How do you feel about Tasha Ozera? She is my friend and I admire her but I have never loved her."

"Could you love her?"

"No. As Moya Zhena Rosemarie Hathaway is the only woman I will ever love."

"Do you want a family?"

"I have always wanted children of my own but if I cannot have them with Rose then I can make do without."

"Dimitri for Rose's safety will you promise me something?"

"For my Roza I will do anything."

"For her safety and well being I need you to forget that you love Rose." Dimitri stared without saying anything.

"Who do you love?"

"I am not in love with anyone."

"Have you ever made love to anyone?"

"I made love to Rose Hathaway the night of the attack on the academy."

"You never made love or had sex with Rose. She is your student and close friend, nothing more. Now how do you feel about Miss Hathaway?"

"We are friends. She is my student and I am proud of her progress. We are close friends."

"Dimitri you want to have children. You love Tasha Ozera and want to start a family with her."

"I want children" I was proud to see that even under compulsion Dimitri would not say he loves Tasha.

You want them with Tasha Ozera because you love her."

"I want children." Yuri sighed. There was a hint of a smirk on both his and Kirkova's faces. Yuri changed tactics. On Tasha's face and in her aura I could see how completely pissed she was that they couldn't make him love her.

"Tasha is your friend and since you are such good friends you have already consented to have children with her. You have already promised her and she has moved to the academy to live here with you till you move to court with Lissa."

"I have promised Tasha I will have children with her. I will keep my promise."

"She will be living with you?" Dimitri gave a small shudder but then nodded in agreement.

"Sleep now Dimitri and when you wake you will be glad to see your friend Tasha."

Dimitri's eyes closed and soon he was breathing peacefully. Kirkova was the first to walk out. I was astonished to see the sadness in her eyes. It never occurred to me that she really didn't want to do this to them. She must really believe that she thinks this is the best solution. Yuri turned to Tasha.

"Headmistress Ellen Kirkova was the one who did the compulsion. I was standing along the walls as usual. Now where was I and who did the compulsion?" He said as he looked her in the eyes.

"You were standing against the wall while Ellen compelled Dimitri."

"Very good, now run along and let Dimitri rest for a few days." Tasha walked out with a stupid smile on her face.

I caught Yuri as he walked out.

"Please give me a moment with Rose after she wakes up before you do this to her too. I want her to understand why I am taking part in this." He nodded and walked away.

I went back to Rose's room only to find a very worried Lissa standing in front of me.

"What the hell just happened to Dimitri?"

I looked over at Rose and fell to my knees. I couldn't believe what I saw in her aura.

* * *

OK I am too tired to give too long of a quiz.

1. Do you think that what Adrian did will make any differance?

2. Do you think that Tasha will ever be able to have her way with Dimitri?

3. Why did Yuri compel Tasha to believe that Kirkova did the compelling?

4. What did Lissa see in Rose's bond and why did she know it had something to do with Dimitri?

Please pass you answers to the front of the class by pressing the review button.  
Don't look now but Guardian Yuri is watching you.

I hope you liked this chapter

Suzanna  
AKA SnowGoose


	7. Through the Bond

_ Hello every one I am very sorry that I have not posted sooner. Things with Dad have been shakey but I am still hopeful that he will be home by thanksgiving. That would definantly give me something to be thankful for. We lost my mom about 5 years ago and even though I am 38 I still feel like I need my parents. _

_I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is one of my favorites because of the interaction between Lissa and Rose and how Lissa learns about the Relationship between Rose and Dimitri._

_

* * *

_

Chapter Seven: Though the Bond.

Lissa's POV

Flashback: the night of the attack

Dimitri pulled Rose off of Jessie and I saw how badly she had beaten him. I could see that regular medical treatment was not going to save him. He might live a day or two but ultimately he would die. If he died then Rose, my sister for all intense purposes would be convicted of murder and be taken away from me. I rushed over to Jessie and started to heal him. Rose fought against Dimitri, she wanted to stop me. The darkness she took form me was too great and she wanted his death.

"Take her away and get her cleaned up!" Alberta ordered Dimitri and he pulled her away leaving me to do my work. I continued to heal Jessie till I knew that he was no longer in danger of dying. As he took her farther away her shouts faded.

It frightened me that my darkness could do this to her. For the first time I understood that I could cause her to go insane. I have to find a way to protect her from my spirit darkness. She was away from me and I could no longer hear her. I could still feel her. This was something new for us. Before the bond was only one way. She could feel my feelings hear my thoughts and even slip into my head but I could never do this for her before. Perhaps by taking all my darkness the way she did changed our bond.

The guardians took Jessie and me to the infirmary and as they cleaned my wounds I concentrated on Rose. She was still mad as hell and her thoughts were on escape from Dimitri and coming here to kill Jessie. I focused on her farther; before I knew what happend the room before me changed and I saw the cabin that Chris's aunt had stayed in. Before I could fully understand what was happening I suddenly knew I was Rose. I was experiencing the world through her as she has done for me. I tried to pull back into my own head but I couldn't; Rose's feelings were too strong. I must have gotten sucked in.

~oOo~

Lissa's POV, In Rose's head

I was so full of anger, why couldn't Dimitri understand that Jessie needed to pay for what he did to Lissa. I tried one more time to get away but Dimitri was too fast. He pinned me to the bed and held me down with the weight of his body on mine.

"This isn't you. You have to let it go. It's not you. Roza, please come back to me?"

With that one word, my name, I found the strength to let go of Lissa's darkness. I looked into his eyes and saw all his feeling. His walls were down and I knew he loved me. I began to tremble and shake with the power of the moment. Something happened to us that I will never be able to fully comprehend. In one look I gave him my love and he fully accepted it. I accepted his love into me and I was changed by it. I felt as though we were one soul; once separate made whole. I don't know anything about soul mates or marriage but what this is, was something stronger. He leaned down pressing his lips to mine. It was slow and tender at first but soon there was the passionate need to let our body's experience what our souls already knew.

(Whoa what the hell? I have to get out of here before the clothes come off. Oh shit clothes are coming off. Lissa you are you not Rose.) With a tremendous amount of effort I came back to myself. I was released from the infirmary and allowed to go back to my room. Eddie was back on duty for his trials so he accompanied me from the clinic. I was quiet the whole time and he let me have my time and space to think.

There were so many thoughts running though my head. How on earth didn't I see this before? In retrospect it was so obvious. How long have they felt this way for each other? That answer came to me; it has been building since the beginning. I also realized that they fought against it. I knew that they fought it because I felt the last battle happen when I was in Rose's head. Why didn't she tell me? Understanding hit me like a stab in my heart. ME. I was the reason. Among all the reasons I could think of that they would fight loving each other I was the only reason that would matter to Rose.

Before I could ponder this any farther an alarm sounded. Eddie moved so quickly. He had me out of my room and ushering me down the hall with is stake held tightly in his hand. Realization hit me. We were under attack.

End Flashback.

After the battle was over I had to help heal the wounded. Adrian did what he could but unfortunately he is not very powerful a healer and it takes a lot out of him. I suspect that Dimitri will be able to help Rose deal with the spirit side affects but all the same I was careful not to do too much. I didn't heal anyone completely. Those with life threatening injuries and broken bones were my priority.

I walked into the next room and saw Rose sitting with Dimitri. He lay unconscious. I healed Dimitri's broken bones but left his muscles and bruises heal over time. As I healed him I looked at his Aura so I can better heal his injuries. Rose was by his side but we barely spoke. She was lost in thought with worry for him. What I saw in their aura's astounded me. It was like they were a mirror image of each other and yet there were still subtle differences that marked them as individuals. When I healed Dimitri's shattered shoulder the pulsing red orange color that represented the injury on his aura also lifted from hers. I wasn't sure but I thought I also saw something different about Rose. I don't know what it was but I would have to figure it out later.

"Thank you Lissa."

"No problem Rose. I have to move on to the next patient"

"Hey Lissa?" I turned back to her.

"Lissa, pray for me please. I know where the Strigoi are hiding. We are going after them as soon as the backup Guardians get here and we brief them on the plan. I have to get Eddie back." This was the first time Rose ever asked for prayer.

"I will pray till you come back to me." I had to walk away before I begged her to stay. I know that even if she has not yet graduated; she already has the heart of a Guardian. She cannot stand by idly when she has the power to help.

I did pray for my sister as I waited for her to come back to me. I sat with a bunch of other students at the edge of the campus. This is where the rescuers would be returning. This is where Rose would come through. I could feel that she was injured and I worried that she may not come back alive. She did come back but she was hurt so badly I barely recognized her. Her face was beaten and her nose broken. Three separate sets of fangs had left bruises on her neck. She was bruised and bloody form head to toe and what little clean flesh I could see was so pale that I was sure she had come close to being drained. Her mother looked down at her with worry and love. I had never seen her show any emotion other than disappointment and anger towards her daughter.

The guardians who were carrying Rose's stretcher slowed only a little so I could treat her and walk at the same time. I started on the gouge in her abdomen and as I touched her I felt her soul almost leave but instead she received energy from another source. Dimitri, somehow I knew that Dimitri was lending her strength. I continued to heal her injuries as we made our way to the infirmary. Because of the extent of her injuries and blood loss Dr. Olendzki kept her under sedation. I refused to leave her side so Dr Olendzki gave me permission to stay with her. She assured me that they would only keep her asleep for a couple of days just to give her body a chance to recoup.

I slept next to Rose and contemplated the new bond that she had to Dimitri. A small part of me was afraid that their bond might over rule the one we had but when I let myself open up to her feelings I knew that she was worried about me. She worried how she was going to keep me safe if she was in love with Dimitri. She knew that she couldn't live without either of us. She had to protect both of us. It was obvious that she wanted to protect me from harm. I was a bit confused about how she wanted to protect Dimitri. I opened myself to her further. She worried about his career because she was a student but more than that she was worried about the legal trouble he could get into. How could I forget about the law? No one cared if Dhampirs had sex but they were forbidden to have a relationship. A Dhampir especially a female had to be available to have a relationship or a dalliance with a Moroi male. Dimitri could even face imprisonment if it could be implied that his relationship with Rose kept her from procreating with a Moroi. I held her that night wishing I could change things for her. I was aware of Adrian's presence for a while but he was gone before I woke up.

The next morning Christian came quietly into the room in his hands he held a tray with two cups of coffee, fruit cups and one bagel. I normally would not eat this much but I have used a lot of energy the last few days and I have not gone to the feeders since before the attack. As we ate he told me that he heard that from one of the guardians that his aunt was going to be coming to teach the adult Moroi how to use magic defensively. After I ate he told me he would watch Rose for me and I went to the feeders. I requested Alice in part because she is diabetic therefore her blood is sweet and gives me a little extra kick, and partly because there is never a line to feed from her.

"Hello Princess. How is your friend doing? Does marriage make her happy? I bet she is just glowing marriage and family always makes a young girl glow. Congratulate her for me." I wondered what she was talking about. Could she be referring to the new bond between Rose and Dimitri? No, I think she is just being loony old Alice. I nodded and quickly fed since I wanted to get back to Rose.

When I got back to the room I stayed outside so I could listen to the conversation Chris was having with my sleeping friend. They pretend to hate each other but I know that in truth they are really good friends. They both care for and respect each other like family. They fought side by side during the attack and I think he has grown to love her as much as I do.

"You have to get better Rose. We need you. Lissa is lost without you and so am I. I haven't had anyone to fight with and annoy." I gave a small cough and he looked up at me sheepishly.

He sat with me as I prayed for Rose. Adrian poked his head in the room and asked me how Rose was doing. He looked frantic. I told him that she was doing well and should wake up in the next day or so.

"I have to go tell Dimitri but I will be back with her as soon as I can. Can you stay with her till I get back? Insist on staying by her side no matter who comes in. Oh and Liss don't look Guardian Yuri in the face at all ok?"

He was sounding very nutty and I wondered if he was suffering from spirit insanity.

"OK." I said and he dashed back out the door.

A little while later I saw something happen that scared me. Rose's aura began to flicker and fade in some places. Around her heart I thought I saw a golden ring but it looked fragile like it could crack. The flickering soon stopped and her aura stabilized. It didn't look right. The golden ring no longer looked like it might crack but the color changed to look dull. Over all it looked sick. Her body's health looked fine but her soul was damaged.

This had to do with Dimitri. I knew it did but I don't know how. Just then Adrian came into the room. I squared off at him and shouted.

"What the hell happened to Dimitri?" He looked at me then at Rose's Aura. He fell to his knees.

* * *

1. What was Alice trying to tell Lissa?

2. When it comes down to it how do you think Lissa and Chris will take the news about what Tasha has done?

3. Do you think Rose will hate Adrian for going along with the cumpulsion scheme?

Please take my little pop quiz. I love to see the answeres you guys come up with.

Suzanna AKA Snowgoose


	8. Complications

Yea chapter 8 is here. Adrian is going to give some answerers about the aura thing. Alice is going to be cryptic again. I have to say that I love Alice, Yeva and Rhonda.

I have also been working on Chapter 50 of So What Now, for those of you who are interested in what is happening with Emma and Ben there will be something in it for you and Adrian and Lissa will be working on something together. There will be Chocolate Mouse in the following chapter when Lissa sends Rose and Dimitri away for some alone time.

Once I have Sow What Now finished I will start to post She Called him Comrade. I actually have a lot of it written but I really want to wait till I have finished the first story. It is all written from Dimitri's POV but I think once I reach a critical point I will go back and give Rose's POV and then the 'Special student's'POV.

My dad is doing so a lot better but I he will be home from the hospital before thanksgiving. So now our goal is Christmas. I thank everyone for their prayers.

Suzanna

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Complications**

_Adrian POV_

_"What the hell happened to Dimitri?" Lissa yelled at me. I looked over at Rose and what I saw in her aura frightened me. The golden ring around her heart looked tarnished and fragile. The blood red color that filled the ring has changed from the bright color of healthy fresh blood to the clotted color one might see on an old wound. I fell to my knees._

"Oh God, what have they done?"

Lissa and Christian both came over to help me up. They guided me to the chair I'd occupied earlier.

"I have to try to dream walk with her." I tried to slip into a meditative state but Lissa took hold of my hands as she crouched down to my level. I could see her eyeing my aura.

"You can't, you're exhausted! I know you are because you have been doing almost as much healing as I have and by the looks of you, you have not eaten food or fed in a long time. You haven't slept in days."

"I slept, not in my room, but I slept. One of the nurses gave me a doughnut early this morning." I said but Lissa stood her ground.

"Chris, could you go get Adrian a plate of food while I send him to the feeders. I will stay with Rose." Christian ran out the door before I could even agree.

"All right Lissa, I think she is safe for now since she is asleep but still, don't leave her for a second and don't let any of the Guardians except for Alberta and near her."

I left the room and headed for the feeders. The only one who didn't have a line was Alice. God this lady is loony as a goon. She looks at people as if she is reading them. It reminds me of that Roma lady that Auntie Tatiana gets readings from.

"Hello, Lord Ivashkov. I hope you will be taking good care of your sister; she is going to need you now. That crazy nut is not going to make her life any easier you know and with the baby and all… well she should not be put under too much stress." She leaned her head to the side and gave me an expectant grin.

I leaned in and fed but my mind was trying to process the nonsense Alice just said. I am the only child of my mother. I do have three half sisters that I know of Dimitri tells me that Karolina just had a baby girl she named Zoya and his mother had recently called him to inform him that Sonya is with child. I've spoken to my sisters over the phone once. I wouldn't say I know any of them well enough to go take care of them. As for crazy nuts well Alice is as nutty as they come but she is no danger to anyone.

After feeding I took a moment to clean and dry the blood from Alice's neck. There is a nurse who comes by and does this after every feeding but I feel that it is just common courtesy to care for the feeders who give us their blood.

I was back to Rose's room within ten minutes. I had just settled into one of the chairs when Christian walked in with a tray for food for me. Lissa put the tray on the mobile table and pulled it to me.

"OK, now eat and while you do, can you please tell me what the hell is going on?"

I looked at the plate of food in front of me. Chris had served me a plate that could have fed Rose. I really wasn't hungry but I knew that I needed strength if I was going to help my brother and his wife. Taking a bite of scrambled eggs and bacon I thought of where to begin.

"Ok I guess that you have figured out that Rose and Dimitri are together. Until recently they have been fighting against their feelings for each other. I was helping them try to find a way to have a relationship in secret." Christian cut me off.

"But I thought you wanted Rose for yourself. Why would you be helping them? If you're supposedly helping them then why are you always flirting with Rose? Why does she act like she is kinda into you?"

"I won't lie to you, I have feelings for her but it isn't entirely what you think. I may love Rose but I love my brother more. Dimitri is my half brother. That fucked up law prevents them from having an exclusive relationship so my flirtation is mostly a distraction. We were going to make everyone believe that Rose, and I were an item. Dimitri was going to get himself reassigned to me because, Lissa, and I are always together working on spirit. As for Rose acting like we are into each other, well aside for a small amount of mutual attraction, she is acting. Her whole heart and soul have belonged to my brother for a long time. The night of the attack they became bonded by a very old and deep magic. The bond that they have is just as strong as the bond she has with Lissa."

"Is that why she has a golden ring over her heart filled with red?" Lissa cocked her head to the side as she examined Rose's aura.

"Yes Dimitri also has one." She nodded when I said this.

"I noticed it when I was healing him. I also noticed that even though she didn't have the same injuries I could see a veil thin mirror image of his injuries on her and hers on him." Lissa's face went from thoughtful to angry. "What the Hell Happened to Dimitri. What happened to make their soul sick?"

How do I explain to her that I am going to be dating my brother's wife? God I hate my life right now, no scratch that….. I HATE TASHA OZERA!

"Sorry Chris but I am going to be telling you things you might not want to hear but well you deserve to know the truth too. A few months ago Tasha asked Dimitri to be her Guardian. Well what she really wanted was Dimitri. When you, Rose, and the others were abducted Dimitri went bonkers with worry. Once you were all found and he got Rose back he realized that he couldn't leave Rose. He declined Tasha's offer. Well the thing is she figured out then that Dimitri and Rose were together. She was very upset over it."

"Oh please don't tell me my aunt told on them." I looked at him with sadness and nodded. Christian sighed and sat on the bed with Rose holding her hand.

"But that was months ago. Why are they doing something now?"

"Lissa, the guardians and Kirkova didn't want to separate Rose and Dimitri. They were hoping that Dimitri and Rose would continue to fight against their feelings. They told Tasha that they couldn't do anything unless a certain line was crossed."

"A line they crossed when they made love." Lissa guessed. Chris's face crinkled and he turned to our sleeping Rose.

"Eww Rose you did it with your teacher?" He whispered jokingly. "Seriously though, I had a feeling that there was something more to the two of you. For what it is worth I am happy for you; for both of you."

The colors in her aura swirled in a happy sort of way.

"Adrian what happened why is their bond sick?"

"To keep them working together Kirkova came up with a plan. Someone with wicked strong compulsion was supposed to make them forget about the love they share and forget that they ever made love. Then they will be given someone else to date."

"You didn't compel Dimitri did you?"

"No Lissa I would never do that. But I have agreed to be the one Rose is supposed to date."

"What the hell. I thought you Loved Your Brother!"

"Shh! Calm down Lissa. Listen they are going to do this no matter what. It was ether I go along with this and try to fix things if I can or let them compel her into loving Ralf or worse yet Jessie. I can't let that happen to my brother's wife." Chris's head whipped up.

"Wife? What do you mean your brother's wife? They just barely got to knocking boots a few days ago. With the attack and the rescue mission not to mention being injured, when did they have time to get married?" Christian asked as he gave me a very confused look. Lissa gasped and her eyes held a spark of understanding.

"The bond?" She asked, I nodded.

"It is called the Marriage of the Heart. It happens when a Dhampir finds her true soul mate in another Dhampir. If they give and accept each other, heart and soul; the bond happens. It is a bond so rare that it is considered to be a fairy tale. Arthur told me about it. Liss when you said that their soul was sick you kinda hit the nail on the head. Their souls have more or less merged; though they're still individuals they are also one. This kind of marriage is stronger than the traditional one that humans or Moroi have. This kind really is till death do us part but with Rose being able to see ghosts even that might not be the end."

"But Adrian what is making them sick?"

"A little while ago they scrambled Dimitri's head. But before they did, I did compel him but I did it with his permission. If I pull him into a dream walk he will remember everything. I plan on trying to bring them both into a dream walk as often as possible so that at least in their dreams they can be together."

"Adrian, can you do that?"

"I have been working on it since I found out he is my brother. I can only do it for a while but it is very draining. I am getting better at it though"

"Adrian, its Aunt Tasha, isn't it. They made him love her didn't they?" Chris was holding back tears. I gave him a sympathetic smile as I nodded. Then I thought about how resistant Dimitri was and I found myself chuckling.

"They tried to. When Yuri compelled Dimitri.."

"Guardian Yuri did the compelling?" Both Lissa and Christian asked.

"Yes he comes from a long line of spirit wielders so even though he is a Dhampir he has the strongest compulsion I have ever seen. But back to what I was saying. When Yuri compelled Dimitri he asked him to do this for Rose's safety. Dimitri was able to forget that he was in love with Rose and that he ever made love to her but they couldn't get him to agree that he loves Tasha. The best that they could do was to get him to agree that he agreed to help her have children."

"Eew, I love my Aunt and I think she deserves some happiness after everything she has gone through but I really don't want to think about her making babies with anyone. I mean yich!"

"Or poor Rose, no wonder her aura looks like it does. Adrian is there anything I can do to help?

"If I am going to pull them into a dream walk then I will need a nap first. Just watch over her while I sleep and when I am ready I would appreciate it if you could lend me some spirit energy."

"Ok I will be here. Why don't you lay on the bed with her? Right now I think she could use the reassurance of a friend and it kinda sounds like you, Rose, and Dimitri are a lot closer than I knew."

I crawled on the bed and put my arm around Rose. I could feel her relax in my embrace and I could see in her aura that she felt safe. Lissa saw this and I could see a bit of sadness in her face.

"Lissa the bond you have isn't going anywhere. The bond that she has with Dimitri is just as strong as the one you and she share but it is different. Noting and no one can take away from the bond you share. She may be my friend and sister in law but she will always be bonded to you."

"I know I just feel bad that so much has been happening in her life and I didn't know about any of it. She never said anything."

"There are things she couldn't tell you because more than her life was at risk and well to be fair about it, you have been very preoccupied lately."

"I know I have. Have a good nap Adrian. I will be here when you wake up."

* * *

Now For my Quiz

1. Will Adrian be able to dream walk with Rose in time to help her?

2. When Chris tells Rose that he is happy for her, Adrian notices that her Aura responds. If Rose is listening to this conversation on some level, how do you think that this will affect her thoughts and decisions.

3. Again Alice gives a puzzling message. what is her meaning?

4. We know that Janine was at the school for the rescue mission so she should still be on campus. Where has she been all this time and what has she been up to? Does she know what is happening to Rose and Dimitri?

Please Review and tell me what you think. I would love to read your answers to my quiz.

Suzanna


	9. A Penny for Your Thoughts

**__**

Well here we are and it is December 8. It is getting crazy at work lately because I am trying to get the kids parent gifts together and make sure that they know their music for the program. They look so cute singing the Itsy bitsy spider crawled up the Christmas tree. I stayed 3 hours late at work trying to get the gifts ready but it will be worth it.

My dad still needs prayer because he is now in a convalescent home and we are hoping he will be able to come HOME to us soon. He got burned in Mid September and has been hospitalized for more then two months. He is too well for Hospital but still too sick for home. any prayers or warm thought are appreciated.

I have teamed up with VampireGirl4EverAndEver, on her story _Why are you Back? _so if you get a chance please read it.

On to the next Chapter I do not own VA but that which is mine I share with you.  
_Suzanna_****

* * *

Chapter Nine: A Penny for Your Thoughts

**Adrian POV**

When I first fell asleep I tried to enter into Rose's dreams but Lissa was right, I was too tired. I fell into dreams of my own.

In my dream Rose and I were married. We lived in my home near court. In Rose's arms was a little baby. I watched as she fed the child and played with it. I couldn't shake the feeling that Rose was not truly happy despite the smile on her face. She looked up and saw me watching over her and the child.

"Look sweetie, Daddy's here." The door bell rang as she was standing to greet me. I gave her a kiss on the forehead as she handed me the baby. I gasped as I took in the baby's features. She had chocolate brown eyes but they were not the Dark chocolate of Rose; they were Dimitri's eyes. The baby had the same ears that Dimitri and I share, the Ivashkov ears. Her lips also resembled my brother more than me.

"Adrian, our guests are here, why don't you guys chat as I see about dinner?"

At that moment Tasha came bounding in to the family room holding her hands over her swollen belly. Dimitri followed looking as if he had aged by ten years though I knew it had to have been less than one year. His eyes looked hollow. I set the baby down in her Moses basket.

"Dinner will be ready shortly, would you like some refreshment while we wait?" Tasha rubbed her belly.

"Milk for me and little Dimka." She gushed in a sticky sweet voice. I saw Dimitri shudder at the sound of her voice.

"Give me a tumbler of Russian Vodka." He said.

"But Dimka." She whined. Dimitri sighed.

"Nothing for me brother, thank you."

I went to the kitchen to get the milk for Tasha. Rose was stirring something in a pot while Helen the cook worked on Dinner.

"I'll get the milk; you go back and talk with Dimitri." I kissed her head and went back to our guests. My stomach churned over the guilt that I had for going along with this plan.

Rose came back in the room holding a tray of mugs and a glass of milk. She offered the milk to Tasha. She handed me a mug of coco with a smile but it didn't reach her eyes. She then offered one to Dimitri. He looked up at her and for the first time he smiled.

"Coco just the way you like it Comrade." He took the mug she offered and sipped it appreciatively. He was the first to finish.

"Thank you Roza, you always seem to know what I need most." Tasha stiffened when he complimented Rose but she held her tongue.

"I guess that is what being guarding partners are for. How was Lissa when you ended your shift?"

"She was just finishing her homework while Chris was making her some dinner."

"Dimka we should visit them again." He rolled his eyes

"We have been with them all week. I want to visit with my brother and my guarding partner. Rose gave birth a week ago and we have not seen them since the week before the birth." He sounded tired and frustrated. Just then the baby began to give little squeaks as she moved and stretched. Tasha's eyes lit up.

"Oh can I hold her?"

Rose looked a bit uncertain but she quickly put up her guardian face and gently handed the baby to Tasha. The moment that the baby was in Tasha's arms, she began to cry. Tasha tried bouncing and rocking her; but to no avail. The baby only wailed louder. Dimitri held out his hands toward her and Tasha thrust the baby into them. I heard a small growl from Rose when Tasha roughly handed her baby to Dimitri.

Dimitri gently cradled the baby and brought her close to him. Once in his arms, the baby stopped crying. They looked into each other's eyes for some time. A few minutes later she smiled at him and he gasped. I wanted to know why he gasped but my dream ended.

I lay there in the oblivion of sleep but my mind was working. I had to find a way to fix this. In my dream my brother was absolutely miserable, Rose seemed only a little less miserable, I was pretending that this sham was alright with me while I was boiling on the inside with agony and guilt. The only person in my dream with any joy at all was the crazy Ozera Bitch.

I tried once more to pull Rose into a dream walk but I am still too week. Determined to regain my energy I force myself to stay asleep for a while longer.

**~oOo~**

**Lissa POV.**

Chris and I watched Adrian and Rose sleep for a while. We were each lost in our own thoughts. I feel like such a bad friend. It must have been so hard for Rose to keep all this to herself for so long. I thought about the night of the attack. That night Rose and Dimitri bonded I was pulled into her head for the first time.

I felt everything as if I was the one in the cabin that night. I felt Rose's rage over what Jessie did to me, but more importantly I felt how much she loves Dimitri. With all her might she fought with herself. She knew she should not kiss Dimitri because if she did she would need more. She did need more. In her heart she felt as if their souls were finally united and her body needed unity with Dimitri too. I felt the intensity of her love and passion for him.

If Rose feels my emotions as vividly as I did hers I can understand why she gets so upset when she is pulled into my head at intimate moments. What must have made it even worse for her at those times is that she couldn't share her love with Dimitri the way I was able to with Christian. If it is the last thing I ever do I need to try to get that stupid law changed.

I looked over at Christian. He had his head in his hands and he wore a very sad look on his face. His aura was showing me a lot of sadness and anger. I wonder if I should ask him what he is thinking about.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"Huh" he looked at me.

"A penny for your thoughts, what are you thinking about?"

"Oh , Aunt Tasha, Rose and Dimitri, Adrian. I feel upset for all of them."

"Why do you feel bad for Tasha?"

"She deserves happiness too. You don't know what she gave up for me. Before my parents turned, Tasha had a very good life. She was well respected among royals and she was beginning to be active politically. She was 18 and engaged to another Royal. She was happy.

Up in her attic she keeps all her stuff from her old life. I have gone up there when she didn't know and looked though her old photo albums. One time I found this old antique trunk and on it; in gold letters was `Tasha's Hope chest'. I hadn't ever heard the term before but I looked it up and a hope chest is kind of like a treasure box for girls. It is kind of an old fashioned idea but that was the kind of thing that Tasha liked. They put things in there that they collect for when they get married. She had hand embroidered tea towels, some other nick-knacks. What she had the most of was baby clothes, things she had made herself then embroidered and things she knit or crocheted. She wanted a family with all of her heart.

When I was 8 my mom got real sick. My dad decided that he couldn't live without her so he made the decision to turn. He packed some bags for me and took me to Aunt Tasha's. He told me that he was going to make `mommy better' but that I had to keep it a secret. Before leaving he gave me a note to give to her after dinner. I ended up giving it to her before dinner. When she read it she yelled to Stephan, her guardian, to call the guardian counsel. We needed help.

They came before the Guardians could get there. My mom looked strong again. I tried to run to her, I didn't know why Tasha hid me behind her until my mom tried to attack her. Mom is the one who scarred her face like that. She has other scars on her body too but she is able to hide them. Guardian Stephan staked my mom. I remember that my vision blurred after that, I think it was because of the tears. Just before the doors and windows burst open with Guardians; Dad killed Guardian Stephan and began to attack his own sister. I remember them, the Guardians; they were like an army of death. They pulled my father away from Aunt Tasha and right before my eyes my father was staked."

He looked at me with tears in his eyes. I pulled him into my arms and cried with him. I remember when I woke after the accident. Everything was silent, too silent. I crawled around and found Andre first then Mom and Dad. It was obvious that they were dead. I wanted to hold them but I had to find Rose first. I found her much farther way then the rest of them. It looked like she had tried to drag herself back up the embankment. I knew she was probably trying to get help for us. I remember pulling her up with me and holding her by the side of the road. She was gone but I refused to let myself believe it. I remember holding her and crying. I told her that she couldn't leave me and that I needed her. I remember that I started to feel the most beautiful feelings of love and happiness. It was like my world turned into something filled with gentle music and colors. Then I passed out with Rose in my arms.

I was 15 when I lost my family. I didn't actually watch them die and yet I still had nightmares. I couldn't even imagine what it had been for Christian to have watched his parents attack his aunt or how horrible it had to have been to watch as Guardians staked his parents. Trying to put myself in Tasha's place was also unfathomable to me. We cried together for a little longer then he wiped my eyes then his. He sniffed and blew his nose before steeling himself to continue.

"Like I said before they turned my aunt had a good life. After my parents were gone my aunt had to stay in the hospital for several weeks. She doesn't know that I know this but she was two months pregnant at the time when my parents turned. She lost her baby. I was sent here to the academy even though it was summer because none of my extended family members would have anything to do with me. Tasha's fiancé stayed by her side for a while but when she made it evident that she was going to take guardianship of me his family pressured him into breaking the engagement. Most of her friends turned their backs on her. She lost her standing among the Royals. The counsel never gave her a replacement for Stephen. She lost everything by protecting me."

Christian looked into my eyes and I could see his guilt in them.

"Chris she protected you because she loves you."

"I know but I wish she hadn't lost her baby. I want her to find happiness but I am so hurt with her for stealing that happiness form Rose. Don't tell Rose this but I do think of her as my sister. I think I know why she has her sights on Dimitri."

"Why?"

"The only friend that didn't turn her back was Iriana Zeklos. Dimitri's former charge was Ivan Zeklos, Iriana's younger brother. Even though Ivan and Dimitri were four years younger than Tasha and Iriana they had always gotten along well. Iriana and Ivan and Dimitri became my aunt's lifeline in a way. They were there for her and helped her pick up the pieces and move on with life. Iriana was the one who started her off on self defense and defensive magic. I used to go home during vacations and I remember watching Aunt Tasha and cousin Iriana practice together, water against fire.

I didn't see Ivan or Dimitri too often because Ivan was going to medical school and they were almost done." He cocked his head at me. Then he looked over at Rose and back to me.

Liss I wonder if Rose knows that Dimitri is almost as well trained in medicine as Dr Olendzki. He was Ivan's study partner all though school. Lord Zeklos paid for Dimitri to go to school with Ivan so that he could have an excuse to be in all of Ivan's classes at the Human University they went to. And when Ivan was being taught Moroi/Dhampir Medicine at some exclusive school in Russia, he bribed them to admit Dimitri as a student instead of a guardian.

Tasha said that Lord Zeklos was trying to convince the Moroi counsel to allow Dimitri to get his medical license. He wanted Dimitri and Ivan to work with him in his practice. The Counsel of course said no but Lord Zeklos planed on letting him be an assistant. Any way a few weeks before Ivan was to start his Residency at Lehigh Valley Hospital, he made Dimitri take vacation. That is when Ivan got attacked and died. Ivan's Father asked him to quit being a guardian and come work for him. Dimitri declined saying that it would remind him too much of Ivan.

That was over two years ago. Iriana and gone on to get married and she remained friends with Aunt Tasha but last year she died due to complications in childbirth. Dimitri is the last of the three friends who were there when her life was at its lowest. They had lost contact with each for a while till she met up with him again here at Christmas. He is the only man in our world who has always treated her with dignity.

Thing is he never showed any interest in her or any other woman from what I can tell. He was always focused on being the best guardian and protecting his friend. Watching Rose and you reminds me so much of him and Ivan. His only other interest back then was medicine. Until he brought you and Rose back to the school then he began to change. You don't know what he was like before he brought you guys back. He was very anti social, maybe even worse than me. He never bantered with the other Guardians. He Never smiled. I heard the Guardians talk about him behind his back. He helped in training classes when asked to and they say he is a hell of a teacher but that aside from being a scary ass guardian he didn't seem have any personality. Now he is sociable. He sometimes hangs out with the other guardians. He smiles sometimes when he thinks no one is looking. He is especially in a good mood after Rose's training sessions. Don't get me wrong it isn't like he has turned into a marshmallow or anything but he has changed and so has Rose."

"I saw the changes in her but I just thought that she was growing up. Besides we have been through so much this year that…. Well it is hard not to take life more seriously. I guess looking back on it I should have known. I knew that they had become close friends but I should have known she loved him."

I couldn't help the tears that flowed down my cheek. This whole situation was a mess. Knowing Tasha's story now made me sad for her but I still can't forgive her for what she is doing to Dimitri and Rose. I know that Chris loves his aunt and he also loves Rose so it must be killing him to know that Tasha in her attempt to find happiness has stolen it from Rose. Adrian looks miserable even in his sleep. This is a no win situation because no matter what happens people are going to be hurt.

I paid a lot of attention to Adrian's aura earlier. He does really love Rose, but there is a duality to how he loves her. He has always loved her in a this could be the girl of my dreams kind of way but his love for Dimitri is really strong and I can tell he also loves Rose in the proper way that he should love a sister in law.

Christian pulled me onto his lap and I rested my head against his chest. He was my life line and I couldn't imagine what I would do if we were in Rose's and Dimitri's position. He held me and hummed soothingly to me. I must have fallen asleep I woke up to find myself in a roll away bed. Adrian was kneeling down next to me trying to gently wake me up. I looked around me. I was still in Rose's room. Chris was standing against the wall like a Guardian but looking completely exhausted. I sat up and beckoned Chris to take my place. He shook his head.

"After you guys talk to Rose I will sleep but if you guys get into a meditative state I want to watch over you."

"That is why I love you so much." I stood up and kissed him. "Thank you for getting me on a bed. I guess I really needed the rest too." He kissed the top of my head and nudged me over to Rose's bed where Adrian waited for me.

* * *

Ok so I wanted to do a pop quiz on this chapter. please answer the questions and pass your papers to the front by pressing the _review button_. If you do you will make me very happy.

**1, Is Adrian's Dream just a manifestation of his fears or is it a premonition of the future or could it be a little of both?**

**2. At this point in my story the fact that Dimitri and Adrian are brothers is still a secret. Do you think that they will make it common knowledge?**

**3. What made Dimitri Gasp when the baby smiled? (hint if you have read my other story you might already know)**

**4. Now that you know why Tasha is crazy, how do you feel about her?**

**5. If there is a way for me to give Tasha some happiness of her own in the end would you want that for her too?**

I wrote a one shot called What Happened to Rose? please read it and tell me what you think. I did leave it open to more chapters but for now it is a one shot.

Suzanna


	10. Walking With Rose

January 10, 2011

Sorry I have taken so long to post another update. I have been working hard on So What Now. I need to warn you that though things are going to get muddled and messy for a while, this is a Rose/Dimitri fan fic.  
I want to say thank you to my new Beta she is an Awesome Ausie from the land down under. She has recently posted her first fan fic and I encourage you all to read it and please review. This is not your typical fan fic and it is very original. I bet you will love it.

Life Changes Sometimes by RangaRose.

The link is: .net/s/6641050/1/Life_changes_sometimes

Back to my story of which I do not own much but that which is mine I happily share with you.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Walking With Rose**

**Rose POV**

I went from the blackness of oblivion to a fancy but comfortable family room. (Guess that means I am still alive. After that blond Strigoi and his three buddies ganged up on me, I thought I was a goner.) I recognized this room from other dream walks. This was the family room in Adrian's mansion near court. He brought me and Dimitri here a few times when practicing his dream walking with more than one other person. He can only do it for an hour at most. He can dream walk all night with just one person. Of course he sleeps for half the next day when he's tandem dreaming or dreaming all night.

Even though I know Adrian still has a little bit of hope that I might fall for him, he has been supportive of my feelings for Dimitri. Part of the reason we flirt so much in public is so that people think that I am with Adrian and they don't look too closely at Dimitri and I. Dimitri and I don't flaunt our relationship in front of him but I am sure he is aware of how much we care about each other. Earlier when I had been by Dimitri's side and Adrian walked in he had looked at us intently and gave a big sigh before falling asleep. I wonder if he can tell that Dimitri and I gave in to each other. Speaking of Adrian I wonder where he is.

"All right Adrian I am here, where are you?"

"Right here Rose." He came into the room with a bottle of Vodka and a tumbler.

"I thought you went on the wagon?"

"I did but I thought you might need this. I can turn it into something else if you like."

"I have the feeling I am gonna want the Vodka. What's up?"

He took a deep breath and steadied himself as he poured me a glass of Vodka. Adrian may be carefree and flippant most of the time but when he was serious he never beat around the bush. That is one of the things I love about him. He is like his brother in that way.

"Rose Tasha told the guardians about your relationship. They've been keeping an eye on the two of you and they know that you have made love."

"Crap! What's going to happen to us? Are they going to arrest us? If they expel us from Moroi society can we be together?"

"They are doing none of those things. Rose, they think that you and Dimitri are a really good team and they don't want to break you up but they won't let this relationship continue. They have a person who is scary good at compelling. This person is going to make you believe that you don't love Dimitri, you never made love to Dimitri and that you love someone else."

My heart fell. They have already gotten to Dimitri I can feel it. I can feel his sadness and frustration.

"Dimitri?"

Adrian nodded his head. I closed my eyes and took a drink of the vodka. When I had downed it I asked him for more.

"Tasha?"

"Yes" I downed the glass again.

"Adrian, just before he and I… well something changed and I felt strangely connected to him. It's still there."

"Rose, something did change. You were not raised in the Dhampir communes so you don't know all the old stories, but there is an old legend about marital bonds between Dhampir's. When you find your true soul mate and you give and accept each other: mind, body, heart and soul; you become bonded. It is called a marriage of the heart. No amount of compulsion can break it."

"I can feel him, it's different than I feel Lissa, but it's like I am aware of him. I can tell he is upset about this.

"I can feel Lissa, she is worried about me. OH GOD, she knows! She knows about the bond too. I can feel her helping you right now."

"Somehow your bond with her got strengthened; she saw what happened between you and Dimitri the other night. She wants to help you in any way she can."

"Adrian, It's you isn't it? The one they are going to make me love." A look of pain and guilt crossed his face. He was about to explain but I stopped him.

"I understand. I know that even though you like me it wasn't about that. Since I came back to the academy there has been only three Moroi guys who have been linked up with me on the rumor mill. Thank you for sparing me the humiliation of having Ralf or Jessie forced on me."

"I couldn't let that happen to my brother's wife."

"Tell them I won't fight it. I am lucky that Dimitri won't get punished with imprisonment because of me. I hate the thought of him being with her. I want to tear her limb by limb for taking him from me. I love him so much and I want the best for him. As much as I hate to admit it she can give him the one thing I never could; children of his own. God help me do this for him. At least he will be free and we will still get to work together."

I rambled on speaking half to Adrian and half to myself. I felt like my heart was shattered. Adrian held me and tried to comfort me. I pulled away to look at him.

"I promise I will try to be a good girlfriend at least in public. I don't think I could ever be intimate with anyone other than Dimitri but I promise not to get mad if you find pleasure in another woman's arms as long as are discreet about it. "

"Rose, I do love you but I love you more as my sister in law then a girlfriend, so please know I won't ever take advantage of you. I will never make you look like a fool. And I will find a way to get you and Dimitri back together if it is the last thing I do. In fact half of the reason I brought you here is to try to use compulsion against compulsion."

"How so?"

"Before they scrambled Dimitri's brain I compelled him so that if I bring him into a dream walk he will remember everything. He will remember every kiss and touch between you two. He will know his love for you and yours for him. I promise I will try to bring you both into dreams often so you can have some time together."

"Thank you Adrian." I hugged him tightly. "For Dimitri's safety I won't fight the compulsion they put on me but I trust you to keep me from doing anything I will regret."

"Trust me to take care of you for your husband. Now I believe I should still be able to compel you while Dream walking. Look into my eyes and relax."

I looked into his emerald green eyes. I relaxed myself and let down my walls so he would have a better chance to really get into my head.

"Rose, No matter what Guardian Yuri makes you believe; when you are brought to a dream walk you will remember everything about your relationship with Dimitri. You will feel and know your love for him and his love for you. Now tell me Rose what will happen when we dream walk?"

"I will remember everything about my love for Dimitri. I will know he loves me and I love him."

"Good Rose. Now I am going to let you sleep again ok?

"Ok."

The room faded away and I was back in my peaceful oblivion.

**Lissa POV**

I sat beside Adrian we both closed our eyes I could feel him searching for her. Adrian has been trying to teach me to dream walk but I still can't do it. I channelled some of my spirit strength to him and gave him the boost the needed to reach her. I had to concentrate hard but I pulled myself into Rose's head while Adrian Dream walked with her.

I listened in waiting to give Rose comfort and support if she needed it. What shocked me was that she took everything so calmly. It was if she already knew what he had to tell her. I wonder if on some level she did know. They say that people in a coma can hear what is being said to them. We have been talking about it in this room for hours. Then there is her bond with Dimitri, I can't even begin to understand how it might be between them. Does she hear what is going on in his head and he hers? Can they feel each other's emotions?

It bothers me that Rose said she won't fight the compulsion. Normally she is almost as resistant to compulsion as Adrian and I because she is shadow kissed. But I have seen what happens when she pulls her walls down and lets me compel her. When we were on our own we often rented rooms with collage students who lived off campus. Our roommate Eric Thimms was struck by a drunk driver one evening. When he was in the hospital fighting for his life, Rose found out that she happened to be his blood type. She wanted to give blood for him. Thing is she is very squeamish of needles and hospitals. She asked me to compel her into feeling comfortable giving blood and visiting him every day. She ended up giving more blood than they wanted to take because she had them compel me to take it. Together we visited him in the hospital every day. For a while he was getting better (because her Dhampir blood was aiding in his healing) unfortunately his injuries were too great and he died three days later.

She still hates to be in a hospital or clinic and she still hates needles to this day she is more compliant when she has to be stuck with a needle and if someone is sick she has no problem visiting them in the Hospital or clinic.

I know how worried she has been about Dimitri and the complications of our laws; even before we heard anything about the guardians knowing about their relationship. Now that she knows that they know she is inwardly terrified that they will punish him for it. I can feel her anger and jealously for Tasha as if it was my own. She hates that just when it looks like she and Dimitri can finally be together, Tasha has taken their dream from them. She hates that with Tasha, he can have children. She hates the fact that Tasha has a history with him that goes back for years.

Tempering her anger is her love for Dimitri. She is grateful to the Guardians for wanting to keep them together as a team. Things won't be as they planned but at least they will continue to work together. And as much as she hates the thought of Tasha touching him she is glad that he will have the choice of having children. I am surprised at how much guilt she had over the idea of not being able to give him a child.

Rose is determined to be to protect Dimitri and that is why she is so willing to comply with their compulsion. I am just afraid that in the end we are going to have a very scrambled Rose.

There's something that has me a little concerned. Christian and Adrian have both said that Dimitri has no interest in Tasha or any other woman for that matter. Yeah Tasha is (or was) his friend but in all the years Chris never saw flirting from Dimitri towards her ever. Adrian said that when Yuri tried to get Dimitri to say he loved Tasha, the best they would get Dimitri to agree to is that they are friends. Dimitri fought the compulsion to some degree.

I can feel that Rose's heart belongs to Dimitri and she will protect him with every fibre of her being. This is what has me concerned. See she may be so willing to comply with whatever they tell her just to protect him. She doesn't love Adrian but she cares for him as a friend and like he said earlier there is a little bit of mutual attraction. That small amount of attraction could be magnified to a point that she may believe that she really loves and wants him.

I can only hope that Adrian's counter compulsion will do some good.

* * *

**Quiz Questions**

1. Why do you think that Rose took everything so calmly?

2. Do you think that Adrian's compulsion within a dream walk will work?

3. Lissa is worried that Rose might be too accepting of Yuri's compulsion; Do you think she is right to be worried?

4. What do you think might happen after Rose gets scrambled?

Please review and let me know what you think.

Don't forget to read my Beta's story Life changes sometimes.


	11. If It's For the Best

January 26, 2011

Sorry that it has taken me so long to post. For those who are wondering how my dad is he is really doing well. He did have to have a bit more of the foot amputated but he is doing much better. His spirits are good and he is eating well. If all goes well I will have him back home on February 14.

I know I have been saying that I won't start posting on She Called Him Comrade till I finished with So What Now? but I couldn't help it and I have begun posting so if you are interested, it is there.

Recently I came across a story called First Assignment , It is a story with an original Idea. I know her summery may not sound exciting but please read it and give her a chance. I feel it deserves far more reviews than it has gotten so let's support a fellow writer with some love.

I do not own VA but that which is mine I offer to you.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: If It Is For the Best **

**Adrian's POV**

Dimitri was discharged from the clinic by dinner time. Tasha insisted that he come to her suite in guest housing. Ironically her room is across the hall from mine. I bumped into them as I was leaving my suite with some pajamas and a change of clothes in my overnight bag. Dimitri looked as if he was a bit high from pain meds but when I looked at his aura I saw something very different. I saw that he was clear headed and I also saw a trace of deceit. Ha, ha his subconscious mind must be finding an excuse not to get too chummy with Tasha yet.

I wanted so bad to punch her face in but for the sake of my brother and my Lil' Dhampir I will play nice with her. In fact I am going to make her believe I am on her side. Christian and Lissa are going to pretend that they know nothing about the situation. After all, you know the saying; Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer.

"Hi Tasha, Dimitri, I am glad to see you feeling better brother."

"Brother? I didn't know that you two are related."

Tasha looked very surprised and inwardly I had to smile. Not a lot of people know but we were going to be letting it be known soon anyway. Since I want to have a reason to hang around with Dimitri, with Rose at my side of course, I decided to let her know now. With as much of a sweet voice as I could muster I answered her.

"Well I just figured it out a month ago but we have gotten very close since then."

"Roza and I have been teaching Adrian and the Princess how to channel and defuse the darkness."

"Yes we get together three nights a week. Well I guess I will see you guys tomorrow. I am going to go stay with Rose in the clinic tonight. Good Night." Tasha smiled a bit when she heard that I was going to be with Rose. I could tell that she thought that I still have romantic aspirations for Rose.

I turned and ran back to Rose's room in the clinic. Lissa was sitting on the rollout bed that Christian had requested, writing in her journal. I went to the little bathroom in Rose's room to change and brush my teeth.

"Hey where is Chris?" I asked when she put her journal back in her bag.

"He went to shower and get his stuff. He waited till I got back to go."

I got sat on rose's bed holding her hand wondering how we were going to pull this off. Dr. Olendzki came in and checked on Rose before bidding us good night. Chris walked in looking very tired. Lissa scooted over in the bed and opened up her arms to him. They snuggled in together and I could see the love radiate off of them. I wish that one day I could find my other half too. Using the control on Rose's bed I turned off the light and snuggled next to my best friend.

I didn't sleep well that night. I found myself listening to very sound waiting for something to happen. Christian has been up for two days and I could hear his breathing as he fell into a fitful sleep. Lissa was quiet but I could tell she was doing the same thing I was.

How ironic that we were guarding over a Guardian. Yes I said Guardian; this afternoon Alberta came in to tell us that the Guardian Counsel at court has decided that given Rose's bravery and performance under pressure, she has been granted her full guardian title and is already been assigned to Lissa. She will be honored at the Molnija ceremony where all the Guardians and novices who fought will receive their Molnija and Zvezda marks.

I really wish Rose would wake up so we could talk to her before they scramble her. I want to dream walk with her but I don't want to use too much energy. I need to save it up so that I can bring her and Dimitri together over the next few days. Sleep must have found me because I woke to the feeling of a hand caressing my face. I looked into her dark chocolate eyes.

"You have been frowning in your sleep. You don't have to worry; I know it will be ok. I may not like it but well it's for the best. We will still be together just not the way I thought. She can give him what I can't. Most importantly, he won't be punished for our relationship."

"Rose, do you have any idea how much you will hurt over this? I don't want you to feel like you have to give up."

"I do. If I fight this he loses big. Besides no matter what happens we lose; it's just a matter of how much. If I fought tooth and nail the way I want to then they might choose to prosecute us. They can have both of us imprisoned for five years. I doubt that they would let us correspond and what if they transport us away from each other before letting us out. How would I find him? Adrian I cannot be apart from him. The thought of it hurts so much that I can't breathe."

She looked at her hands which were now fiddling with her chotki. She swallowed hard, gathering strength for something. Then she looked deep into my eyes.

"I do have an idea. Adrian the whole reason for the law is so that we make more Dhampirs. I know that they made Dimitri promise to have children with Tasha." She said the last part thought gritted teeth. "Once he does then he has fulfilled his obligation to the law. If I have a child then I will have completed mine."

"What are you saying Rose?"

"I am saying I think that it would be a good idea if we….. Well, that you and I … God damn it Adrian you know what I am saying. Maybe after we fulfill the requirement of the law you can appeal to the guardian counsel for me. Maybe then you can make them take it back and give us our lives again."

By this point she was crying into my shoulder. Lissa woke up and came to Rose's side.

"Rose we will do whatever we have to, to make this right again I promise you." Lissa said as she held her.

"I have to think. Lissa stay with her please." I ran out and found a bench just outside the clinic. O God! What the hell am I supposed to do? I pulled out my phone and called one of my best friends in the whole world; my cousin Sasha.

"Dr. Sasha Isham"

"It's me Sash. I gotta problem and I really need to talk to someone." I explained to her about the situation that Rose is in. She already knew about my feelings for both Rose and Dimitri. I tell Sasha everything. She may be 10 years older than me but we have been close since I was 2 and she was my babysitter. When I explained to her about Rose's plan she burst out with nervous laughter.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because Grams is going to have a coronary when she finds out. You have told me what she thinks of Rose. When she finds out you are having kids with her she is going to flip."

"Sasha what's the worst she could do to me; disinherit me? Even if Auntie Tatiana disinherits me I have the money and the house that my grandmother left me. I have my stocks which are doing quite well I might add."

"Cousin, you know that it would bother you if she did disinherit you. Grams and I haven't spoken more than once a year since I told her I was marrying Andrew. She has yet to meet her grand kids. Addy the girls are almost 6. They have seen her walking around court but she has never even spoken to them."

"I know and it would hurt to lose her but I can't abandon my brother and Rose. The thing is I am not sure I can sleep with her even with her true consent. Funny huh, I have spent the last few months trying to get down her pants and now it is the last thing I want to do. God Sasha what am I going to do?"

"Listen Addy I have a friend who works in the human sector. He is a fertility doctor. In-vitro-fertilization is something that our laws prohibit but some Moroi still try it. Maybe he can help you."

"InfeltroWhat?"

"In-vitro-fertilization, it is a series of procedures that might help you guys get her pregnant without having to do the horizontal hula. Look Adrian if you really don't care what Queenie Weenie thinks then I will stand behind you. I think your 'Lil' Dhampir has a good plan."

"I know I just hope I can help her."

"Addy, this is something you can give her that he can't. Just think about that for a while." We hung up and I went back to Rose.

"Lissa I think it is best if Tasha doesn't know that you know about all this. You guys should make yourself scare before they get here."

"OK"

Lissa and Christian said their goodbyes to Rose and left. Rose and I sat on the bed together in silence. I felt like we were waiting for her death sentence to be carried out. All too soon there was a knock at her door.

"Come in"

Her voice was shaky and I could feel her nervousness rolling off of her. Ellen Kirkova walked in first she looked like she hadn't slept for days. Yuri had his hand on the small of her back. Alberta followed with puffy eyes. The last to come in was a very happy Tasha. Rose stiffened when she saw her and her hands balled into fists. Her breathing began to quicken and body began to shake.

"Get her out of here!" I yelled. "She's upsetting Rose!"

"I am here to make sure it gets done. I don't want her remembering anything and going after what is mine."

Rose began trembling harder.

"Listen Bitch, if he was yours, you wouldn't have to do this because he would never have had an interest in me. I am not going to fight this because unlike you I really love him and I am trying to protect him the only way I can. I want you to remember this every time he has his arms around you it is by force. Every time he kisses you in his heart it will be me. He and I have something special that you could never understand in a million years. This sham of yours may change the way our mind thinks but it won't change our hearts. So you can have his body, you can give him babies, but at the end of the day his heart will still be mine. Now get out of my room so I can do what I have to do for the man who shares my soul."

Rose's voice was a bit shaky from the movement of her body but it was also laced with fury towards Tasha and love for Dimitri. The strength of her love for Dimitri was like a presence in the room. Yuri turned to Tasha.

"Leave her be. You have my word that we will do what we have to. And Tasha, from this moment on I want you to speak politely to Rose, you will win no points with Dimitri if he catches you demining her."

I could see the compulsion hit her and she nodded and walked away.

"Thank you. Do you think that when you scramble me you can make me not want to kill her on sight? After all if I killed her then this would all be for nothing."

"Yes Rose, I will do my best. Now you know why we are here so I won't explain it farther but please know that this is the only way that we can keep you together and save your careers."

"I understand and if it's for the best but I was thinking. If Dimitri and I both fulfill the requirements of the law, could you reverse this?"

"Rose it might not be that easy. I don't know if the Guardian Council will let me. If I get the permission to I will try."

Rose only nodded. She closed her eyes for a few minutes. She smiled and again the love she has for my brother filled the room. I could only imagine that she was allowing herself one last chance to relieve her memories of her love. After a few cleansing breathes she opened her eye. A single tear fell from each eye.

She looked directly into Yuri's eyes. "For my husband, let's do this."

"Rose, I need you to let go of your feelings for Dimitri. He is your very good friend and your mentor. Soon he will be your guarding partner. He is NOT your boyfriend, or your lover, or anything else of a romantic nature. You do not love Dimitri Belikov. You and he have never kissed, held hands or made love. Now tell me who Guardian Belikov is?"  
"Dimitri is my friend. He has taught me everything I need to know to protect Lissa. We are going to guard her together because we are the best and she deserves to have the best."

"Are you romantically involved with him?"

"No, Dimitri is my friend and collogue, noting more. I am still a virgin."

"Rose over the past few months your attraction to Adrian Ivashkov has grown and he you know he feels the same. Recently he asked you to be his girlfriend. You love him and you want to be with him. Soon you will decide to have a child with him."

"I love Adrian and I want to have his baby." Oh no she is going along with this way too easy. What the hell am I going to do?

"One more thing Rose, if ever I am given permission to undo this compulsion spell you will remember the truth; all of it." He leaned closer to her and whispered. "Whatever compulsion Adrian Ivashkov had done or will do for you regarding this matter is to be strengthened unless it goes against what I have done. Oh and Rose, Tasha and you need to get along so that she won't cause problems for you and Dimitri. You will resist any urge to harm her no matter how much she deserves it. "

Rose nodded dumbly at him.

"Sleep for a while Rose and when you wake you will not remember us coming in here. Nor will you remember that I am the one who compelled you."

Rose's eyes closed and she was instantly asleep. I gave a not to Yuri as he walked out with the others. I held Rose and for the first time in days I let all my feelings out. I could not control my sobs as I held her sleeping form against me.

* * *

**POP QUIZ**

If Dimitri is subconsciously fighting against getting too friendly with Tasha, do you think he will be upset when Rose decides to have a baby with Adrian? (Before you get mad at me remember the prologue; SHE IS ALREADY PREGNANT with Dimitri's baby. Just nobody knows yet. )

Do you think that Adrian will be able to find his other half? What will happen if he does?

How do you think that Tatiana is going to do when she finds out what is going on?

We still haven't heard from Janine. We know that she is on campus. What do you think she is up to?

What did you think of how Rose handled Tasha when she came into the room?

Thank you for reading and I really hope you like the story. **Don't worry, Tasha will not be having Dimitri's Babies.** Remember this is a alternate timeline to So What Now; and in my mind once Rose and Dimitri were bonded they were genetically altered so that they can only conceive with each other. So no matter what Tasha does, tries or says, She will NOT give birth to a little Dimka.

**Please Review** and so me some love.


	12. This is an Author's Note

February 24, 2011

Hello All. I hate to be the bearer of bad news. I recently had some major computer issues. I think that my computer has been fixed but unfortunately all my files were deleted in the process of fixing what was wrong.

I lost:

Chapter 60: of So What Now. And I was almost done.

Half of Chapter 12 of, The Truth Gets In the Way

Half of Chapter 2 of, What Happened to Rose.

And the killer is that I lost Chapter 10 – 17 of She Called Him Comrade.

Plus I had 60 plus pages of a new story I was working on.

Long story short It is going to take me some time to catch up to where I was. I will try to get some chapters up soon and I am so sorry to you all that I didn't back up my work often enough.

Suzanna


	13. Just a note to you

Just a Note to my Readers.

I have just posted a chapter for She Called Him Comrade in it I added a link to my new facebook group.  
This group is dedicated to my stories of FF but also to you my readers. I borrowed the Idea from some of the authors is the Twi Fandom. The group give you a way to contact me without using the PM. You can ask me question about the stories plots, or twists, give me input and suggestions or just tell me to get my butt in gear.

Here is the link since the one in the chapter got thwarted by FFN Edit the spaces and it should work. I am also adding the link to my FFN Profile.

w w w . facebook groups / 451506234880745 / permalink / 451674688197233 /

If you are in need of a beta I am free to help with a story or two.


End file.
